Elodie Ripclaw
'Appearance' Human * Hair: Medium brown and wildly curly, with blue streaks dyed through it. Falls midway to her back. * Skin: Extremely pale with thousands of freckles. On her forehead, shoulders, midriff, forearms, and feet, there are some light grey-green scales. * Eyes: A shocking chartreuse * Facial Features: Thin brows, a hawkish nose, and a somewhat square-shaped face and jawline. Her lips hide a mouthful of sharp, uniform teeth. * Build: Around 5'7.5". Pretty curvy around her hips and chest. She has disproportionately long legs. If you look closely, her nails are sharper than most humans. * Clothing: She wears a dark grey tank top and black jeans and boots. Over the tank top, she wears a black leather jacket. * Accessories: She also wears black fingerless gloves and a silver belt and leg wraps. * Scars: An upside-down hook-shaped one on her left cheek. * Other: She wears heavy black winged eyeliner and fuchsia lipstick. Raptor * "Base" Scales: Grey-green in color, with rough edges. * Patterns: Black striping along her back, as well as some blue streaks. There are black circles around her eyes. * Scars: Has the aforementioned "hook" scar, and an extremely long one down her leg. * Other: She has a very long tail, and the tip of one of her claws is broken off. History Elodie's story is that of struggle, survival, and eventually triumph. Born to a mother who refused to raise her, and an unknown father, she was abandoned at the age of two. From there on, she was shuttled from one foster home to the next. But all that changed when she was seven years old. She was en route to another foster home, when the plane she was on went down. She was thrown from the plane upon impact, and managed to survive the descent. She found herself on a strange island, filled with abandoned science labs and, by strange circumstances, dinosaurs. Perhaps strangest of all, she found she could communicate with them. She joined a pack of small carnivores, and chose to stay with them. But the odd miracles weren't yet over. One day, she found that she could shift into a velociraptor, the same species she was staying with. Later, she journeyed to the forums, and is now looking to join the Chaos Side's ranks. Personality Having grown up in the foster care system, Elodie has learned to keep herself aloof and closed off, to not get too attached. This can be life-saving, in some situations, but it can also be a downfall, because she never quite knows where her loyalties lie. Unlike her Light-Side counterpart, she knows how to move on easily. Being raised by raptors, she knows that while mourning is acceptable, the pack will suffer if you don't pick yourself up again. She's also fiery and clever, with a temper you don't want to mess with. She enjoys pulling pranks and false riddles on other, a trickster through and through. Powers Due to her strange heritage, Elodie has the ability to morph into a raptor. A human is her preferred form, as she feels more comfortable in it, but she still enjoys being a raptor. As she puts it, "You scare more people that way." Relationships * Mer Tisaira: Mer and Elodie are close, but their relationship is still quite vitrolic, due to their clashing personalities. Elodie thinks Mer needs to lighten up and get out more, whereas Mer thinks Elodie needs to focus on responsibility. * Saffron Moon: Saffron looks up to Elodie, and wishes she could be like her. Elodie, meanwhile, is somewhat annoyed at Saffron for following her around all the time. However, she secretly enjoys seeing Saffron play with Comanche and Seaswift. * Bellissima de Amanita: Bellissima and Elodie were extremely close, always scheming and pulling pranks on their other sisters. Elodie misses her very much. She tries not to show it. * Comanche and Seaswift: They are her familiars, and the first resemblance of a family she ever had. They always have each other's backs, and are extremely protective of one another. Trivia * She will be in the upcoming fanfic The Isla and I, ''detailing her life on Isla Sorna. * She has two raptor "siblings" name Comanche and Seaswift. * She is 13 years old. * She doesn't mind being called Lodie. However, ''never, ever, under any circumstances ''call her Ellie. * She speaks with a Brooklyn accent, and often uses terms like, "Sweetie," "hun," etc. '''Gallery' Category:Work in Progress Category:Females Category:Chaos Side Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Flipsides Category:Inactive